Shinobi
by Arcangel Guerrero
Summary: El tiempo pasa en la tierra y las almas de sus habitantes vuelven a la rueda del gran diseño a completar su ciclo, para empezar sus vidas terrenales de nuevo en circunstancias tan diferentes y a la vez tan similares a como las vivieron con anterioridad
1. Prologo

**Shinobi**

**Prologo**

_Las grandes guerras ninja habían acabado y las cinco naciones junto a sus aldeas se alzaban en su época de oro._

_Tras veinticinco años desde el desdichado día en el que el Kyuubi no Youko Rey de los demonios de colas ataco al aldea de la hoja, el que fue un día conocido como "el demonio", "el chico zorro" o "el paria de la aldea" hoy era reconocido como el honorable Rokudaime Hokage-sama de Konohagakure no sato, para alegría y festejo tanto de sus amigos como de los aldeanos que alguna vez lo despreciaron, pero ahora lo admiraban, pues el merecidamente se había ganado su respeto._

_El motivo, tristemente, había sido la guerra._

_Tras la derrota de todos los miembros de akatsuki y rastrear y eliminar hasta el último fragmento del alma de Orochimaru, Konoha se sintió finalmente a salvo, sin saber que una terrible pesadilla estaba por empezar. Debido a siniestras calumnias, las demás naciones empezaron a temer por el poder cada vez mayor que ostentaba un ninja de su tierra por lo que entre ellas formaron una alianza para acabar con esa posible amenaza._

_Las tres aldeas principales junto con todas las aldeas menores que quisieron unírseles formaron una alianza y atacaron konoha, el kazekage, que no aprobaba esto, y la aldea de la arena apoyó a konoha._

_Las batallas parecían no tener fin pero los guerreros jamás dejarían de luchar hasta expirar su último aliento, de todos ellos los ahora conocidos como los nueve de konoha eran los más implacables, aparte claro esta de los nuevos sannin como eran ahora conocidos los miembros del antiguo equipo siete, en cada batalla estos doce guerreros se encargaban de aportar una victoria para su aldea, al tiempo que acababan con cientos de enemigos._

_El más destacable de ellos era un joven de cabellera rubia y penetrantes ojos azules, que ahora era conocido en todas las naciones grandes y pequeñas, él solo podía representar un ejército (Literalmente). Respetado por sus aliados y temido por sus enemigos, había barrido con batallones enteros el solo, tal era su poder que los lideres enemigos dieron ordenes a sus hombres de huir de le en vez de enfrentarlo a no ser que se encontraran en una ventaja numérica de doscientos contra uno con ninjas experimentados para hacerle frente, aquel joven guerrero fue conocido en durante esta sombría época como "El Huracán Shinobi de Konoha"._

_Finalmente, tras dejar de lado viejos odios y formar nuevas alianzas, las naciones cesaron en su intento de autodestruirse y las aldeas y sus gobernantes junto a los feudales de las naciones firmaron lo que se conoció como "El último tratado de paz ninja". El principal responsable de que se pudiera lograr esto fue claro nuestro rubio amigo, quien descubrió que las injurias que encendieron la chispa de la guerra habían sido influenciadas por los hombres de Danzo que una vez más había tratado de hacerse con el poder._

_Le costo mucho abrir las vías de comunicación con las demás aldeas, ya que él mismo había asesinado al Mizukage de Kirigakure, Sasuke había raptado y tuvo parte en la muerte del hermano menor del Raikage de Kumogakure y Konoha nunca tuvo buenas relaciones con la aldea de la Iwagakure. Como quedo claro tuvieron que hacer alianzas impensables con alguien inesperado que resulto ser de mucha ayuda, Kisame Hoshigaki último miembro superviviente de la siniestra organización acepto ayudarlos a condición de que le regresaran su espada y poder volver a su aldea una vez acabaran con toda esta locura._

_Así fue que más tarde su firma formo parte del tratado como el nuevo Mizukage junto a la firma del nuevo Hokage que ascendió al puesto tras hacerse oficial el cese de hostilidades, el inicio de las negociaciones y los términos de la rendición. Cualquier sospecha de que el jinchuuriki aprovecharía aquella oportunidad para incrementar el poder de su nación contra aquellos que trataron de acabar con él fue aplastada durante estas negociaciones en las cuales el ojiazul no solo no se aprovecho de sus derrotados adversarios sino que hizo todo lo imposible para que estos quedaran satisfechos, ¡como si hubiera sido konoha la derrotada!_

_Todo su esfuerzo le hizo ganarse un nuevo sobrenombre "El Pacificador" esta de más decir que el rubio estaba más a gusto con este nombre que con el que se gano durante la guerra por verse forzado a arrasar con ejércitos que querían su cabeza._

_Los líderes de las otras aldeas, que solo lo conocían por su reputación de guerrero quedaron impresionados por su disposición hacia la diplomacia y la negociación, ya que siempre lo consideraron un guerrero frío y sin emociones. _

_¡Que equivocados estaban!_

_Era verdad que su personalidad tuvo un cambio algo drástico frente a la situación de estar en guerra, una que de alguna forma se ocasiono por su causa, ver a camaradas caer le hizo volverse alguien más serio y responsable de lo que alguien que lo hubiera conocido antes hubiera creído. Aun así conservo parte de su antigua personalidad y convicción, nunca rendirse y siempre proteger a tus seres queridos y su bienestar._

_Una vez realizado el tratado las naciones vivieron por primera vez una paz duradera y sin contravenciones, la razón volvía a ser el sexto hokage que lucho durante muchos años más luego de lograr el tratado para que este se mantuviera en tantos lugares como tuviera potestad de mantenerlo sin librar a las personas de sus derechos, esto inspiro a los otros líderes de aldeas, talvez no influía en los políticos pero los kages eran guerreros que una vez conocieron y creyeron en el honor y aquel joven les recordó lo que eso significaba._

_La vida era maravillosa, incluso había encontrado el amor con aquella tímida ojiperla que siempre se desmayaba cuando él estaba cerca, su gran amigo encontró su media naranja con su mejor amiga de cabello rosado y cumplió con su objetivo de reconstruir su clan apenas un año después, el rubio desde luego no se quedo atrás, al mismo tiempo tuvo su primer hijo y años mas tarde otros cuatro._

_Estos tras congraciarse con miembros de los clanes Yamanaka, Nara, Inuzuka y por imposible que pareciera debido a las diferencias que los caracterizaban con el clan Aburame, luego de que uno de sus hijos se fijara en una miembro particularmente atrayente y misteriosa (si, eso era seguro) del clan de controladores de insectos._

_Lo que sin duda más dolores de cabeza le trajo fue lo de su hijo mayor que hasta el momento solo se había concentrado en su entrenamiento con su padre para tener en alto el nombre de su familia, pese a que este nunca se lo exigió y siempre le aseguro que estaría orgulloso de él en tanto siguiera a su corazón, "debí haber elegido otras palabras" se dijo a si mismo él día en que su primogénito se prendo de la belleza de nada más ni nada menos que la hija menor del teme, que por desgracia había resultado un padre celoso. El Rokudaime llego a perder la cuenta del número de veces que su hijo casi fue atravesado por un chidori, aun pese a los cuales no desistía, ciertamente el muchacho había heredado la cabeza dura de su padre y de no ser por que adquirió también algunas habilidades de este no habría vivido para contarlo. Finalmente la perseverancia, y mucha persuasión, lograron hacer entrar en razón al obstinado Patriarca de los Uchiha._

_Y así fue que sus hijos tuvieron hijos a su vez. Cuando estos últimos le preguntaron acerca de sus viejas batallas les dijo que lo más importante que tenia que enseñarles era lo que sabía de la vida no de la guerra, en lo que sin embargo también decidió instruirlos ya que era parte de su vida como shinobis. _

_Todo parecía perfecto, salvo por algo que el rubio sabía que pasaría y pese a temer enfrentarlo sabia que cuando un más perfecto panorama se ve sabes que no puede ser real o durar para siempre, y que los que más tienen, tienen también más que perder._

_El tiempo paso, los días se volvieron años y los años décadas, a sus ochenta y cinco años pese a ser un anciano nuestro héroe aun era claramente enérgico, pero llego a la decisión de que alguien más debía tomar la batuta y este no fue nadie menos que el menor de sus nietos que ahora bordeaba los treinta y que había sido el fruto de los más grandes y prestigiosos clanes de konoha, además del suyo, los Uchiha y los Hyuuga. El joven, entrenado por sus abuelos, había dominado las técnicas del sharingan y el byakugan, el día en que se le nombro sucesor de su abuelo le dijo en voz alta y clara con el rugido de aceptación de toda la aldea como respaldo de sus palabras._

_-¡Tú siempre serás el Hokage de la aldea de la Hoja!_

_Y otra vez el ya conocido sentimiento de estar con la espada de Damocles sobre su cabeza, y ya no podía negar que lo que temía estaba a punto de pasar. Uno a uno sus viejos camaradas fueron cayendo en el llamado descanso eterno, lo más doloroso fue ver partir a su amada esposa, o eso creía hasta que décadas más tarde el último de sus hijos exhalo su último aliento a los noventa años._

_El jinchuuriki no pudo soportar más así que decidió que finalmente era hora de alejarse del dolor en una búsqueda para reencontrar la paz de su alma, él día en que su nieto abdicaba a su cargo y cedía la seguridad de la aldea al miembro mas próximo de la venerable familia Sarutobi, el se retiro de la aldea pese a los incansables ruegos de los habitantes, sus más allegados sabían que sería inútil hacerlo cambiar de parecer y terminaron aceptándolo. Se marcho con un andar pesado pero decidido el día de su centésimo vigésimo primer cumpleaños, antes de irse el hachidaime hokage le repitió las palabras que su antecesor le dijera el día en que se convirtió en hokage, y con estas palabras fue despedido de su querida aldea entre llantos de tristeza y melancolía:_

_-"Usted siempre será el Hokage de la aldea de la hoja"_

_Nunca se le volvió a ver después de eso, en ninguna nación ni aldea por lo que se dedujo que seguramente murió en algún poblado tiempo después y solo podían esperar que hubiera encontrado la tranquilidad que buscaba en sus últimos días. Las aldeas ninja al igual que algunas naciones vistieron de negro cuando se hizo oficial su desaparición, en nombre de aquel que se convirtió en el símbolo de la paz en sus tierras por tanto tiempo._

_Y así fue escrito, poco tiempo después él hachidaime hokage dio la orden de que fuera escrito un compendio de la vida del más grande hokage en la historia de konohagakure no sato, los otros kages lo apoyaron, su vida se había vuelto en un epítome de mitos y leyendas entre las naciones y aldeas, desde cuentos de guerra hasta historias para dormir todas y cada una de las más fantásticas e increíbles. Las principales se encontraban claro esta en Konoha ya que la información más directa venia de los descendientes del mismo y de las enseñanzas que repartió entre sus nietos, que ahora se las enseñaban a sus nietos. Cada aldea y lugar en el que el venerable hombre estuvo durante su vida reunió las leyendas que conocían de él, que venían directamente de sus antepasados que dijeron habían tenido el placer de conocerlo, estas fueron enviadas a konoha y junto con las demás fueron estudiadas y comparadas para poder realizar el recuento más preciso posible._

_Los historiadores incluso tuvieron permiso del hokage para entrar a los archivos secretos donde se guardaban los informes de las misiones, solo para toparse con una increíble sorpresa. Ellos eran, claro esta, hombres de hechos y de lógica a los que no les agradaba la idea de estar haciendo lo que llamaban un libro de cuentos, ya que eso les parecía, o les pareció hasta que revisaron los reportes de las misiones, ¡todo era verdad!, los datos y fechas coincidían perfectamente con los de aquellas leyendas contadas por los pobladores, solo que estas últimas contaban con un lujo de detalles que nos e podía encontrar en los informes oficiales, pero estos daban crédito de la veracidad de las historias, así fue como empezaron a redactarlas lo más diligentemente posible en honor al hombre que ahora se daban cuenta había sido más grande de lo que ellos en un inicio imaginaron._

_Una vez plasmada la historia en papel, los compendios fueron guardados en una sección especial de la biblioteca de konoha y para las nuevas generaciones fueron transcritos en los libros de historia. La epístola original fue bautizada por petición especial del nieto del principal personaje, curiosamente bajo nombre de "La historia de Naruto Uzumaki"_

Con el tiempo las aldeas, que eran la base de la economía de las naciones, se convirtieron en las Ciudades Estado de cada país. El mundo evoluciono de cierta manera, y las artes ninjas al igual que muchas otras cosas, cosas que no debieron ser olvidadas, quedaron en el olvido.

_El tiempo pasa en la tierra y las almas de los que lo habitan vuelven a la rueda del gran diseño a completar su ciclo antes de regresar nuevamente a sus vidas terrenales en circunstancias tan diferentes y a la vez tan similares a como las vivieron con anterioridad. Los humanos continúan sus vidas ignorantes del peligro latente que existe amenazando su existencia en cada ciclo. Al igual que ignoran que en cada ciclo un misterioso guerrero resguardaba su seguridad desde las sombras._

**_Continuara..._**

**NA: **¿Lo hará? Sinceramente espero que si, pero eso ya le voremos luego. Y ya saben cualquier comentario, bienvenido sea.

Hasta la próxima


	2. Lección de Historia

**Capitulo 1: Lección de Historia**

-¿Y todo eso es verdad señorita Shizune? –dijo un pequeño de cabello azul y ojos verdes de un grupo de niños de ocho años que escuchaban la historia de su maestra en una excursión de su escuela en el museo nacional del país del fuego.

-Desde luego –afirmo la mujer que tenía ojos y cabello corto negro con una amable sonrisa- la veracidad de esta historia fue descubierta hace apenas un año en los rollos que ven aquí –dijo señalando unos antiguos rollos de pergamino extendidos para mostrar sus escritos.

-¿Y que es eso? –dijo una pequeña de cabellera castaña con dos coletas y ojos azules mientras señalaba una roca que se posicionaba al final de todos los rollos que se encontraban en orden secuencial cronológico contando los sucesos de la vida del legendario héroe.

-Eso Akako-chan es un misterio para los arqueólogos –dijo en tono de explicación clásico de maestra- en principio parecía una continuación de los papiros o una advertencia que escribieron junto a los pergaminos, pero…

-¿Pero? –preguntaron todos interesados por la explicación de su maestra.

-Pero al constatar los tallados se descubrió que este fue escrito mil años después o sea que los papiros eran mil años más antiguos –explico en tono de misterio para hacer crecer el ya estimulado interés de sus pupilos por la historia que ahora miraban con gran interés aquella roca y las palabras escritas en ella.

_El tiempo pasa en la tierra y las almas de los que lo habitan vuelven a la rueda del gran diseño a completar su ciclo antes de regresar nuevamente a sus vidas terrenales en circunstancias tan diferentes y a la vez tan similares a como las vivieron con anterioridad. Los humanos continúan sus vidas ignorantes del peligro latente que existe amenazando su existencia en cada ciclo. Al igual que ignoran que en cada ciclo un misterioso guerrero resguardaba su seguridad desde las sombras._

-¿Si tienen mil años de diferencia significa que la piedra no es tan importante? –Preguntó inocentemente un pequeño de cabello verde y ojos ámbar, algunos soltaron risas pero la maestra simplemente lo miro con comprensión antes de hacer callar a la clase y contestarle.

-Bueno, es verdad que los pergaminos tienen mayor importancia –aceptó la maestra- pero recuerda que está historia tiene alrededor de diez mil años –aclaró con tranquilidad- por lo que pese a que la tabla no sea igual de antigua, tiene nueve mil años, por lo que también es una reliquia increíblemente importante –explicó, luego de esto todos volvieron a centrar su atención en aquellos vestigios de historia.

Aunque no es como si necesitaran incentivos para concentrarse en historia, o al menos no en esa parte de la historia, la maestra regreso a ver con igual interés que sus alumnos hacia aquellos papiros, logro encontrar las historias para dormir que recordaba claramente le relataban sus padres cuando era niña, _a mi y a todo el mundo_ pensó divertida, nadie podía negar eso, todo el mundo de una u otra forma habían escuchado aquellas leyendas, que resultaron ser en realidad los vestigios más antiguos de historia encontrados hasta el momento. Pese a lo tediosa que podía ser la historia en sus momentos las aventuras de aquel hombre lograban retener la atención de aquellos pequeños, y de cualquier otro, como ella jamás soñaría con poder hacerlo.

Ciertamente esa era también la razón de que le fuera tan difícil lograr hacer realidad esta excursión, personas de todo el mundo habían venido al museo desde que los rollos habían sido adquiridos por esté, nadie sabía los detalles de como fue que la institución logró conseguirlos, solo sabían que los habían recibido de parte de un "donador misterioso". Apenas unos meses después fue que las cosas se fueron tranquilizando lo suficiente como para hacerle un espacio a sus alumnos, aun así no se podía decir que no valiera la pena todos los problemas, en especial por un pequeño que parecía ser el más entusiasmado con aquel recorrido.

-Increíble –pudo escucharlo susurrar, solo sonrió al ver al pequeño tan emocionado frente a las pruebas de que su más grande héroe no era solo un mito, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco identificada con aquel sentimiento y tomando en cuenta la cantidad de personas que hicieron fila por varios días para tener una oportunidad de ver aquellos pergaminos al parecer no eran los únicos.

La maestra fijo sus ojos sobre el más entusiasta de sus alumnos, también uno de los más revoltosos pero un buen chico al fin y al cabo, era tierno ver a un niño de ocho años, cabellos rubio, y ojos azules que parecían brillar por la emoción casi pegado al vidrio protector de las reliquias.

-¡Lo vez teme, te dije que era real! –dijo con orgullo a un chico de cabello castaño y ojos negros que estaba cerca de él.

-Hmp –fue su respuesta, pero tras soportar la mirada de este por un rato agregó- bien tenías razón, ¿satisfecho? –Dijo un tanto fastidiado- pero no te acostumbres dobe, conociéndote seguro y es la última vez que aciertas en algo –agregó con una sonrisa autosatisfecha.

-Al parecer le tienes gran estima a este personaje –comentó un hombre tras los pequeños haciendo que se sobresaltaran, era un hombre alto con una gabardina y un sombrero café, una camisa celeste, pantalones blancos y una bufanda roja que le ocultaba el rostro- lo siento –agregó al ver el susto que involuntariamente les causo- pero dime ¿acaso me equivoco?

-Para nada –dijo orgulloso el rubio- ese es mi héroe y seré como él algún día –dijo con convicción el niño.

-No digas tonterías dobe –le espetó su amigo- como crees que vas a alcanzar a un sujeto que fue capas de vencer a demonios con sus propias manos y eliminar ejércitos sin ayuda.

-Eso no es todo le que él significaba –le contradijo el ojiazul- también fue un gran hombre, un gran mediador y sobre todo un gran líder, en eso voy a ser como él.

-Me agrada que tengas esa mentalidad de admirar a alguien por sus valores y no por su poder –felicitó el hombre al muchacho que se sonrojo un poco por la vergüenza- es cierto, muchos creen que su historia es solo la de un guerrero, pero pocos conocen el verdadero significado de líder.

-¿Pero para ser un líder necesitas poder o no? –Preguntó el ojigris.

-¿Ustedes han de haber escuchado ya varias de sus historias verdad? –Les preguntó, ambos asintieron- en ese caso deberías saber que esa manera de pensar fue la que llevó a la perdición a la mayoría de sus adversarios –les dijo en tono de advertencia, más al ojigris que palideció ante sus palabras- les contaría más pero eso sería irnos mucho por la tangente y además sus compañeros ya se retiran –agregó en un tono casual mientras ambos se giraban bruscamente para cerciorarse que sus compañeros se dirigían a la siguiente ala del museo.

-¡Muévanse! –Les grito una pequeña de cabellera roja a ambos al ver que se quedaban atrás- ¡Minato-kun! ¡Fugaku-teme! Dense prisa o los dejaremos.

-¡Ya vamos Kushina-chan! –Dijo el rubio distraídamente mientras corría en dirección a su amiga- adiós señor –se despidió el niño antes de alejarse.

-Que chica tan escandalosa –farfullo el ojigris siguiendo a su rubio amigo.

-Adiós… –dijo en susurro el hombre mientras veía como los niños seguían a su maestra y desaparecían, luego volvió a centrar su atención en los antiguos escritos con un cierto brillo de ¿nostalgia?, en sus azules ojos- que farsa –murmuró de manera ausente luego de unos minutos.

-¿Eso cree? –Le preguntó una voz severa tras él.

De inmediato se volteo para encarar a una hermosa mujer que parecía rondar los veintidós, de cabello que le llegaba hasta más abajo de los hombros tan negro como la noche, piel blanca, agraciadas facciones y bellos e inquietantes ojos rojos que lo miraban con cierto reproche. Esta vestía con una minifalda y saco azul opaco con una blusa blanca.

-¿Disculpe? –Preguntó amablemente una vez se recupero del impacto de ver a quien tenia en frente.

-Lo que acaba de decir, ¿podría repetirlo? –le dijo lacónicamente, al principio se acerco al misterioso hombre ya que, por la forma en que hablo con los niños, parecía tener un grado razonable de conocimiento en la materia, materia que a ella le fascinaban, pero tras escucharlo decir la palabra "farsa" frente a la inequívoca prueba científica, le hizo percatarse de su error. Ahora perforaba al hombre con la mirada desafiándolo a repetir lo que había escuchado hace unos momentos, afortunadamente era una riña silenciosa, de lo contrario hubieran sido corridos de la venerable institución.

-No fue acerca de la veracidad de los pergaminos –le aclaró el misterioso hombre con una mirada que delataba una sonrisa tras su bufanda- Solo reflexionaba sobre algo y supongo que lo pensé en voz alta, lamento haberla molestado –se disculpó.

-¿Entonces sobre qué reflexionaba? –Preguntó algo suspicaz sin dejar de perforar al hombre con su mirada.

-Sobre mi vida –dijo tras una corta pausa en tono calmado, pero su mirada denotaba mucha tristeza, la morena se sintió levemente abochornada tras haberse percatado de la situación en la que lo puso.

-Lo lamento, no tenía intención de… -empezó la ojiroja con sincero remordimiento pero el hombre levanto una mano para pedirle que se detuviera.

-No se preocupe, usted no tenía forma de saberlo –le dijo de manera amable con una sonrisa que era visible únicamente en sus ojos debido a la bufanda- creo que, como muchos, usted escucho estas historias, pero… no puedo evitar percatarme de que son mucho más que historias para usted –comentó el hombre tratando de librar a la joven mujer de la embarazosa situación por medio del cambio de tema.

-¿Y para quién no? –Preguntó con cierto grado de emoción contenida la morena- las enseñanzas más allá de estas leyendas le han servido de apoyo a muchos en sus peores momentos.

-Tal vez deba discrepar en eso –dijo calmadamente este ganándose una mirada un tanto interrogante de parte de la morena- yo creo que fue más bien "una" sola enseñanza la que a ayudado a cada persona en su peor momento, y la que cada una de estas –dijo señalando todos los pergaminos- enseña pero de diferente manera.

-¿Y cual sería esa? –Preguntó ahora verdaderamente interesada.

-¿No es obvio? –Preguntó divertido- ¿Cuál fue el lema y el designio que siguió durante su vida?

-No rendirse jamás –contestó esta con en voz baja, cayendo en cuenta de que estaba hablando con alguien que realmente sabia bien acerca del tema a tratar.

-Ya han pasado seis meses –volvió este a hablar con tono casual sacando a la mujer de su silenciosa reflexión- y esto aun parece como si fuera la inauguración de un centro nocturno exclusivo –comentó un tanto divertido viendo a la multitud de personas que parecían perderse frente a aquellas paginas de historia perdida- con todo, no puedo evitar sentirme sorprendido.

-¿No me diga que no le intereso verlas con sus propios ojos en cuanto se entero? –Le preguntó de manera retórica la ojiroja- la noticia se dio en todo el mundo, y supongo que hasta que este termine de venir el museo no regresara a su tranquilidad habitual –opinó mientras observaba el lugar.

-Parece muy segura de que cada persona en el mundo vendrá aquí –comentó con cierta curiosidad, esta lo regreso a ver con una pequeña sonrisa antes de contestarle.

-Ya sea de alguna u otra forma su historia ha alcanzado cada rincón del mundo, y el corazón de aquellos que realmente las hayan escuchado y los ha cambiado para mejor –respondió con convicción y pasividad- yo creó que los que puedan venir y constatar que lo que los cambio alguna vez piso en realidad este mundo, lo harán.

El ojiazul junto a ella estaba claramente impresionado por la seguridad con la que hablaba de aquello, claro que está emoción no era visible debido a su indumentaria, sin saber bien el porqué, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se animó a tomar una iniciativa.

-¿Le gustaría tomar una taza de café? –propuso con gentileza.

-¿Eh? Bueno… yo… -aquello no era esperado, sin duda ya había escuchado dicha invitación un millón de veces, y si mal no recordaba la última vez no había terminado precisamente bien. De hecho ella se había rendido en tratar de encontrar una pareja puesto que llamaban más su atención los hombres dentro de las paginas de un libro que fuera de ellas, su compañera de dormitorio le había dicho que estaba chiflada por esto pero era algo que simplemente no podía evitar, por lo que decidió declinar la invitación en la forma mas sutil posible- lo lamento, pero había quedado de verme con una amiga para almorzar y creo que ya estoy algo retrasada –admitió con cierta vergüenza, ciertamente aquello no era una excusa, era verdad, incluso se sintió decepcionada de si misma por no aceptar la invitación.

-Entiendo –contestó con una sonrisa comprensiva detrás de su bufanda el hombre aunque su tono también cargaba un pequeño rastro de decepción, uno que ni el mismo supo de donde había salido- en todo caso me gustaría volver a verla alguna vez Srta.…

-Yuhi Kurenai –se apresuró a contestar la morena sin estar muy segura del porque de su breve entusiasmo- y usted es…

-Puede llamarme Kaled –le contestó sin variar su tono- y creo que también es hora de que me valla, hasta pronto Kurenai-san –agregó con una leve reverencia mientras se retiraba. La ojiroja observó atentamente los fluidos movimientos del hombre entre la multitud hasta que se perdió entre de su vista entre la misma.

Al darse cuenta de lo ridículo que era que se quedara ahí por más tiempo contemplando la nada, la morena espabilo de inmediato y se retiró del lugar en dirección hacia el pequeño restaurante en que debía encontrarse con su amiga. Salió del museo y empezó a caminar por la acera, ya llevaba algún retraso por lo que empezó a buscar su celular, para avisar a su amiga que se encontraba bien y que llegaría un poco tarde, cuando alguien la tomo bruscamente por un brazo, la empujó hacia el interior de un callejón, ocultos por un gran basurero, y la estampó contra un muro.

-¡Dame el dinero! –urgió con impaciencia una voz seca, regreso a ver a quien le estaba hablando para toparse con la imagen de un hombre desaliñado y sucio vestido con harapos y con un cuchillo en su mano derecha el cual le apuntaba con un ligero temblor- ¡Que me des el dinero zorra! –volvió a demandar con cierta desesperación, lentamente la mujer fue levantando su bolso para entregárselo, o eso parecía pero antes de que este lo tomara se le resbalo de las manos y cayó al suelo, cuando el delincuente se agacho para tomarlo sintió un rodillazo impactarse en su nariz y casi rompérsela mientras caía hacia atrás.

Kurenai aprovecho la oportunidad para tomar sus cosas y correr, pero aparentemente su golpe no fue mayor que la desesperación de aquel vagabundo que se levanto casi de inmediato, la atrapó de nuevo y con mayor fuerza la arrojó contra el suelo junto a unos cubos de basura mientras volvía a tomar su bolso y rebuscaba en el con desenfreno, sin embargo unas voces lo paralizaron.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, el buen Yakushi –dijo una voz burlesca- y trabajando de nuevo en nuestro territorio –comentó con un tono de regaño. El vagabundo regresó a ver a los recién llegados, una banda de siete malandrines, con pánico.

-Yo-yo-yo no sabía –intentó excusarse cuando uno de ellos lo golpeo con una tabla tirándolo al suelo semi-inconciente.

-¡Cierra la boca basura, que apesta! –Le ordenó el que lo golpeó.

-¡Oigan, miren esto! –Llamó uno de ellos al percatarse de la presencia de Kurenai- ¡Miren está belleza!

-Esta como quiere –comentó otro de ellos con una mirada lasciva- ¿Sabes qué Kabuto? –Dijo dirigiéndose al vagabundo que intentaba levantarse con dificultad- te dejaremos ir por ahora, pero arreglaremos cuentas después.

El aludido asintió mientras se retiraba unos anteojos, que quedaron destruidos por el golpe, se levantaba y torpemente trataba de alejarse, pero al llegar a la entrada del callejón choco con alguien y cayo de espaldas igual que si se hubiera topado con un muro, al caer se golpeó la cabeza y perdió el sentido, el recién llegado observó al caído por un instante antes de centrar su atención en los restantes, que aun no se habían percatado de su presencia.

-¡Suéltenme bestias! –Ordenaba desafiante la morena mientras pataleaba golpeando a quienes se le acercaran demasiado mientras un par de los sujetos la mantenía en el suelo.

-¡Tranquilízate zorra! –Ordenó uno de ellos haciendo amago de golpearla con su mano pero está fue detenida en seco por un agarre recio.

-Ni siquiera te atrevas –le advirtió con tono frío el sujeto con gabardina y penetrantes ojos azules detrás de él.

Con un movimiento brusco el patán se volteó para golpearlo pero el tipo detuvo su puño sin dificultad, cerro más su agarre y sin mucho esfuerzo arrojo al malandrín justo sobre el basurero, por lo que cayó dentro de esté con un sonido sordo. Al instante el resto se arrojo contra el sujeto, el primero con una tabla que se despedazo con una patada del ojiazul, antes de que se recuperara de esto un golpe con la fuerza de un martillo se impacto en su cara dejándolo inconciente, pero antes de que cayera lo sujeto y lo arrojo contra otros dos tirándolos al suelo. Los tres restantes atacaron a la vez, uno de ellos con un tubo largo, el ojiazul los miro con aburrimiento mientras se acercaban, por lo menos para él, en cámara lenta, primero le arrebato el tubo al primero sin dificultad y lo golpeo con el en la cabeza, el segundo lo golpeó con un bote de basura, pero solo logró que esté se doblara en la espalda del ojiazul mientras lo cubría de basura, el de la gabardina lo desequilibro con una barrida y lo noqueo con el mismo tubo antes de que el último se le lanzara encima, a este simplemente lo sujeto y aprovechando su propio impulso lo arrojo dentro del basurero al mismo tiempo que el primer sujeto intentaba salir. Los dos que finalmente lograron quitarse a su compañero de encima se levantaron justo a tiempo para ver como un tubo arrojado en forma horizontal los golpeaba a ambos justo en la frente regresándolos al suelo. La ojiroja observó toda la escena sorprendida, al final aun respiraba agitada pero ya estaba mucho más tranquila.

Antes de que cualquiera recuperara el sentido los arrojó a todos dentro del mismo basurero, cruzo el tubo por el cerrojo y lo doblo para que no pudieran salir fácilmente, la morena miró esto último con aún mayor incredulidad de la que ya poseía.

-Es un tubo hueco –explicó ante su interrogante- y además hice palanca –agregó la ojiroja asintió saliendo de su sorpresa- ya llamé a la policía, no deberían tardar en llegar –comentó mientras se acercaba al único que quedaba fuera de aquel basurero.

El sujeto de un principio, cabello desaliñado y sucio de color gris y vestido con harapos seguía en el mismo lugar sin moverse, sin esfuerzo lo levantó con una mano hasta ponerlo a su altura.

-¿En esto se convierte un parasito cuando no tiene de donde obtener poder? –Se preguntó en voz alta observando con detenimiento al peligris, Kurenai iba a preguntarle de que hablaba cuando una voz llamó la atención de ambos.

-¡NO SE MUEVA! –Advirtió un sujeto barbado apuntándole con un arma al ojiazul- ¡Suelte a ese hombre!

Sin objetar nada el hombre que se hacia llamar Kaled hizo lo que le ordenaron soltando al peligris, dejándolo caer pesadamente sobre el cemento, se disponía a levantar las manos cuando la morena lo detuvo, al regresar a verla se percató de que tenía una mirada casi tan agresiva como la que le dirigió a él cuando se encontraron en el museo.

-Déjate de tonterías Asuma –le reclamó- si quieres arrestar a alguien arresta a los sujetos que están dentro del basurero.

-¡Kurenai! –Reconoció sorprendido- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Era a quien asaltaban –explicó el ojiazul interviniendo en la conversación- y yo soy quien lo llamó, solo que como vi que las cosas podrían empeorar si tardaban un segundo más tuve que intervenir –explicó con tranquilidad, el barbado lo miró con severidad.

-Ese no era su trabajo, actuar de esa forma precipitada podría haber resultado en… -empezó a sermonear pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Pues yo se muy bien en lo que hubiera resultado si él no hubiera intervenido Asuma! –Le cortó airadamente la ojiroja, entonces el ojicafé se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaban las ropas de la morena y se calló de inmediato- ahora si ya terminaste de molestar mi rescatador te agradecería que volvieras a tu trabajo y nos dejaras retirarnos –sin más palabras se alejo, el ojiazul se despidió brevemente antes de seguirla- lamentó todo esto Kaled-san –se disculpó una vez estuvieron lejos del callejón.

-No se preocupe Kurenai-san, fue un placer ayudarle –le aseguró- solo que ahora debo buscar un lugar donde darme una ducha y lavar esto –opinó con sencillez al notar el estado de su gabardina y el olor de está.

-Bueno… si a usted le parece –empezó la morena sin saber bien como hacer la pregunta.

-¿Eh?

-Bu-bueno, es solo que está así por mi culpa así que… si usted lo necesita yo podría, bueno mi departamento queda cerca de aquí –continuaba hecha un lió- así que puedo prestarle la ducha y la lavadora para su gabardina –ofreció finalmente- claro que si usted prefiere irse a su casa, seguro sería lo más cómodo para usted yo no quería molestarlo… -agregó rápidamente pero el ojiazul la interrumpió.

-¿Molestarme por que me ofrece una ducha cuando estoy cubierto de basura? –Preguntó un tanto divertido, la ojiroja la sonrío en respuesta un tanto nerviosa y ambos se dirigieron al departamento de está.

* * *

Fiel a su palabra, el departamento de la morena estaba a solo dos cuadras, ni bien entraron el ojiazul reparó en que el lugar estaba muy bien arreglado y decorada de una forma moderna, una sala tapizada unas cuantas pinturas, un comedor, era un poco amplio y tenía un librero atestado de tomos de historia. Al llegar se retiró su sombrero dejando ver una corta melena de color dorado un tanto desordenada.

-Disculpe Kurenai-san…

-Solo Kurenai está bien, acaba de salvarme Kaled-san

-En ese caso llámame solo Kaled, Kurenai –solicitó con una sonrisa tras su bufanda que está no tuvo problemas en identificar y devolver- quería preguntarte en donde esta la lavadora, quisiera dejar esto allí antes de tomar una ducha –explicó mientras se quitaba la gabardina y se la mostraba.

-Yo me encargare de esto –le aseguró tomando la prenda- insisto –agregó al ver que el rubio intentaba protestar- el baño es aquella puerta de la derecha –indicó señalando el lugar.

Sin decir nada más se retiró, el rubio exhalo un suspiro de resignación e hizo lo mismo. Una vez en el cuarto de lavado la morena reviso que no hubiera nada que pudiera estropearse dentro de la prenda, pero salvo por un fajo de billetes, que coloco a un lado un poco sorprendida puesto que eran una suma importante, esta estaba vacía. Luego de colocar la prenda a lavar ingresó a la sala solo para escuchar como la puerta de la entrada era abierta bruscamente.

-¡Kurenai! –Llamó con fuerza la voz de una mujer, que al instante apareció frente a ella.

Una mujer de cabello morado sujeto en una coleta con ojos pardos, exuberante figura y vestida de una manera muy provocativa con una minifalda roja, chaqueta de cuero y una blusa de malla escotada que dejaba ver bastante, entro apresuradamente, al ver a la ojiroja se acerco rápidamente a está y, para sorpresa de la morena, la abrazo antes de alejarla un poco para observarla bien.

-Gracias a Dios que estas bien –dijo finalmente con un suspiro- Asuma me llamó, me preocupe cuando no llegaste pero creía que simplemente te entretuviste de más viendo aquellos pedazos de papel de mil años…

-Diez mil años –le corrigió la ojiroja para fastidio de la pelimorada- y de hecho sí me pase un tiempo de más allí, pero cuando te llamaba para avisarte donde estaba… -allí se detuvo, era claro que el recuerdo de lo que casi le sucedió aun estaba muy fresco, su amiga le coloco una mano en el hombro como muestra de apoyo y le dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Ya paso –le alentó- pero a partir de ahora me gustaría que vinieras conmigo a las clases de defensa personal en el gimnasio con Tsunade-sensei –la morena suspiró cansinamente, pero asintió.

-Esta bien Anko, si te hace sentir mejor iré está tarde –le aseguró.

-Ahora dime, ¿cómo era el sujeto que quiso hacer de héroe? –Preguntó tratando de picar a la ojiroja que regresó a verla sorprendida- Asuma menciono algo de un entrometido por lo que deduje que alguien te había ayudado –explicó.

-Era alguien que conocí mientras estaba en el museo –explico, de inmediato la pelimorada bufo decepcionada.

-Un académico, ¿Qué hizo, golpearlos con su diploma? –Preguntó con burla.

-Con un tubo de hecho –corrigió la morena llamando la atención de su compañera de departamento- o por lo menos a algunos de ellos, al resto los golpeó a mano –respondió recordando lo que había presenciado.

-Vaya, me hubiera gustado conocerlo –comentó un poco impresionada la ojicafé.

-Podrás hacerlo en cuanto salga de la ducha –opinó la morena de forma casual, su amiga regreso a verla de inmediato sorprendida.

-¡¿Lo invitaste a venir?! –Preguntó verdaderamente sorprendida- ¡¿Y esta en nuestra ducha?! ¿Desnudo? –Esto último lo preguntó con mucho más interés.

-Supongo, generalmente te desnudas antes de darte un baño –le informó con sorna.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero –le picó con picardía la pelimorada- acaso ustedes…

-¡Claro que no! –Exclamó de inmediato la morena, su amiga no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada- es solo que uno de aquellos sujetos lo golpeo con un bote de basura y lo cubrió completamente con ella, sentía que se lo debía así que le ofrecí venir aquí para que lavara su ropa y tomará una ducha –explicó con sencillez, Anko la miraba con resignación negando con la cabeza.

-Si, debí suponer que tú no… -se cortó de repente al recordar algo- ¿dices que está en la ducha? –Preguntó repentinamente un poco preocupada.

-Si –contestó la morena, al ver la expresión de Anko se preocupo- ¿Qué sucede Anko? –La aludida le dedico una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Re-recuerdas que te prometí no volver a bañar a Misa en la bañera cuando estuviera cambiando de piel –comentó sin dejar su expresión.

-Lo hiciste de nuevo –no fue una pregunta, si no un confirmación mientras sacudía la cabeza resignada, entonces se percató de algo- no me digas que olvidaste tirar la piel.

-¡Claro que la limpie! –Exclamó indignada- lo que olvide fue sacar a Misa del baño –confesó finalmente.

Ambas mujeres se quedaron observando por un momento antes de salir corriendo en dirección del cuarto de baño, al llegar a esté se detuvieron bruscamente y pegaron sus oídos a la puerta para tratar de escuchar algo, pero solo se oía el sonido del agua, algo dudosa Kurenai toco para cerciorarse de que su invitado se encontrará bien.

-¿Sucede algo Kurenai? –Preguntó la voz del rubio desde adentro con tranquilidad, ambas mujeres se quedaron viendo un instante confundidas, cuando Anko se encogió de hombros la ojiroja se animó a preguntar.

-¿Está todo bien allí Kaled? –Preguntó con un indiscutible tono de preocupación.

-Pues, si supongo –contestó esté desde adentro confundido por la pregunta- ya casi acabo –anunció mientras se escuchaba que el agua dejaba de fluir- Por cierto, su mascota parece un poco inquieta –comentó, de inmediato ambas mujeres se miraron con horror.

Ellas sabían que la serpiente mascota de Anko, Misa, no era agresiva con ellas, pero cuando se ponía nerviosa, lo cual ocurría siempre con los extraños, en ocasiones los atacaba, sin considerar nada más ambas irrumpieron violentamente en la habitación. Pero ni bien abrieron la puerta el escurridizo animal escapo de allí serpenteando tan rápido como podía en dirección de las sala, si no hubiera sonado ridículo alguna de las mujeres habría dicho que la boa de casi cuatro metros estaba escapando aterrorizada de algo. No pudieron prestarle más atención a está puesto que por reflejo regresaron a ver a la persona que estaba dentro del baño en esos momentos sujetando un toalla alrededor de su cintura y ambas se quedaron sin aliento. Un hombre de un metro noventa, tez bronceada, músculos pronunciados como los de una escultura de mármol les dirigía una mirada curiosa a través de sus orbes de color azul brillante que las observaban directamente pese a los dorados mechones de cabello que caían desordenadamente por la humedad de la ducha previa sobre su rostro varonil de expresión serena.

-¿Sucede algo? –Preguntó de manera simple, pese a que no obtuvo una respuesta de inmediato su voz despertó a la pelinegra que al igual que su amiga se encontraba sumamente sonrojada.

-Na-na-nada, discúlpanos por favor –dijo rápidamente saliendo y llevándose a su compañera, cosa que no resultaba fácil puesto que la ojicafé se mostraba claramente reacia a alejar su vista del ojiazul, a pesar de esto logró arrastrarla hasta la sala, una vez allí ambas cayeron pesadamente sobre el sillón. Al cabo de un momento la pelimorada pudo recuperar el aliento como para romper el silencio.

-¡¿Ese es el académico?! –Exclamó sin disimular su sorpresa.

-Es a quien conocí en el museo –dijo asintiendo la morena que también se hallaba bastante impresionada.

-Debí hacerte caso cuando me ofreciste ir juntas –opinó desganadamente Anko con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo del sofá, Kurenai frunció levemente el ceño ante dicha contemplación- ¿celosa? –Aventuró picaramente al ver dicha expresión en su compañera de departamento.

-No digas tonterías –le espetó está sin relajar su tensión- apenas lo conozco –justificó pero su amiga se percató de que lo decía más para si misma.

Internamente Anko bufó, su compañero necesitaba empezar a salir pero no lo haría voluntariamente así que ella debería tomar cartas en el asunto, para cuando termino de hacer sus cavilaciones el rubio protector de su mejor amiga ya se encontraba saliendo de la ducha completamente vestido, para su notoria decepción, con su sombrero y bufanda en una mano. Sin embargo esto les permitió a ambas detallar mejor su rostro, que antes habían dejado de lado frente a otras vistas más llamativas en dicho momento. Era tal como lo hubieran imaginado que encajaría con la contextura perfectamente esculpida del resto de su cuerpo, atractivo, varonil y maduro. Por apenas un breve instante ambas perdieron el aliento frente a la imagen que detallaban sus ojos pero se recompusieron rápidamente.

-Gracias Kurenai –dijo con sencillez el ojiazul mirando a la morena, luego su vista se poso en la otra mujer en la habitación, Kurenai esperaba eso, generalmente los hombres le prestaban atención inmediata a su ruidosa amiga por sobre ella, pero está era le primera vez que aquello le desagradaba internamente- no nos hemos presentado, me llamo Kaled –saludo formalmente con una leve reverencia, sin un atisbo de entusiasmo perceptible en el timbre de su voz, cosa que desconcertó a ambas mujeres.

-Mitarashi Anko –contestó está aún levemente contrariada por la falta de emoción en el rubio, esté simplemente asintió en comprensión antes de redirigir su mirada sobre la ojiroja que pareció tan sorprendida como su amiga al ver que no le costo trabajo quitarle la vista de encima a la pelimorada.

-Gracias por tu hospitalidad Kurenai, pero tengo que irme –avisó con naturalidad, le tomo un segundo a ambas procesar esa información.

-Pero su ropa… -intentó argumentar Kurenai levantándose para hablar frente a frente con el hombre pese a que este la llevaba casi una cabeza de altura.

-Podrías entregársela está noche –intervino Anko al ver una oportunidad para su amiga, ambos escuchas regresaron a verla, el primero con cierto interés y la segunda fulminándola con la mirada, ello no le incomodo mientras se dirigía al ojiazul- ¿conoces el gimnasio de Tsunade Senju? –Preguntó pasando por alto la mirada de protesta de la morena, el aludido simplemente asintió fingiendo no saber a donde se dirigía la platica- mi amiga y yo estaremos allí está noche, así que si cumple con sus compromisos para esta noche podría…

-Parece una estupenda idea –opinó calmadamente el ojiazul asintiendo.

-Nos veremos allí entonces –opinó la pelimorada levantándose para llevarlo hasta la salida. Una vez que el rubio estuvo fuera se enfrentó al rostro de acusación de su amiga con una expresión de fingida inocencia en su rostro- ¿Qué? –Preguntó sin quitar su expresión.

-Es lo que yo pregunto Anko –respondió Kurenai entornando los ojos con sospecha- ¿Qué pretendes? –La aludida solo bufó con resignación.

-Esta bien, me atrapaste –aceptó sin una pizca de arrepentimiento en su voz- creo que te hace falta salir, eso es todo –completó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Yo salgo… -empezó a decir la morena pero Anko la cortó en el acto.

-Una salida de verdad Kurenai, las salidas que involucran museos o libros y a las que yo te arrastro no cuentan –le aclaró- no has salido con nadie desde que rompiste con Asuma…

-Asuma –interrumpió de pronto la ojiroja recordando algo importante.

-¿Qué pasa con él? –Preguntó la pelimorada curiosa por la reacción de su amiga, está le dedico una mirada fulminante.

-¿Ya olvidaste porque no te acompañe a las sesiones de autodefensa la primera vez que me lo pediste? –Preguntó de manera retórica, a la susodicha le tomo solo un segundo entender.

-Porque es en el mismo gimnasio al que va Asuma –contestó pese a no ser necesario con una leve expresión de remordimiento- ¿Crees qué vaya a dar problemas?

-A pesar de todo Asuma no es de los que buscan pleitos inútiles –intervino imparcialmente la morena- pero aun así preferiría no tentar su temperamento, cuando alguien no le agrada siempre es muy directo –recordó cansinamente, a su lado Anko asentía silente.

_**Continuara...**_


End file.
